This invention relates generally to the field of carpets, and more particularly to carpets having antimicrobial properties.
Various antimicrobial treatments are currently used in the carpet industry to impart antimicrobial properties to the manufactured carpet. The most popular methods include topical applications and dry cure applications of antimicrobial compounds to the carpet substrate. However, conventional antimicrobial treatment methods used in the industry have damaging effects on carpet performance attributes such flame resistance, soil resistance, and color fastness. For example, many antimicrobial compounds, when applied topically to a carpet substrate following a fluoropolymer treatment and prior to drying in a dryer, will increase the flammability of the carpet.